


fools in love

by 2mad4plaid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Post Season 8 Episode 4, Ships are background - Freeform, barely edited go easy on me, but definitely there, mostly fluffy comfort fic, post 804
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mad4plaid/pseuds/2mad4plaid
Summary: Jaime left Brienne sobbing in the courtyard, there was only one person she could talk to about this.





	fools in love

**Author's Note:**

> So once again I've been inspired to write a fic based on a post on Tumblr. This is post episode 4 and what I like to think these three poor characters get up to after everyone's gone. Nothing serious, the ships are all background, but are present.

Sansa sat at the desk in her solar staring blankly at the papers in front of her when she was startled out of her stupor my urgent knocking on the door. She rose quickly and moved to the door to find a distraught Brienne in just a robe over her nightdress. Worried the worst had happened she ushered her to one of the chairs in front of the fire, she tried not to think about who usually sat there as she poured out a healthy measure of wine for her. Sansa tried to wait patiently for Brienne to calm down before questioning her.

"Jaime's left," Brienne finally rasped out, her throat sore from the crying, "he said he loved Cersei and he always would and he just left." Sansa sat back trying to hide the relief she felt that it wasn't anything to do with Jon.

"Did he—" Sansa started only to be startled by yet another knock on her door. She huffed as she opened it ready to send them away to try and get some answers only to find Gendry the blacksmith her sister was friends with there looking crushed.

"Arya's gone," he said morosely, "I thought she loved me too, but she said she wouldn't marry me and just left."

"Come in," Sansa sighed, "it seems there's a lot of leaving going around right now." She poured Gendry a glass of wine as well and started to move the chair behind her desk over to the fire so they could all sit and talk when he seemed to remember where he was and grabbed it from her.

"I'm sorry m'lady, I wasn't thinking when I burst in like that, but I didn't know who else to talk to." He sat down heavily and drowned his cup quickly, before realizing who else was in the room, "Oh! I didn't realize you were busy Lady Stark, I'll go so you and Ser Brienne can talk," Gendry rose and started for the door.

"No, no it's quite alright, it seems we're here for similar reasons, Ser Jaime just left rather suddenly as well. Well he took the time to say some rather terrible things, but all the same he's gone." Brienne glanced down at her cup before lifting it to finish it.

Sansa picked up the jug of wine and a third cup from the table by the door before making her way to the third chair, "It seems we're all in love with fools," she lamented. Both Gendry and Brienne looked up sharply at that, Gendry confused and Brienne calculatingly. "Jon sent Ghost to the Wall with Tormund, he doesn't plan on returning. Nevertheless Brienne you were here first, why don't you tell us what happened with Ser Jaime."

Brienne looked hesitant at first before sighing, "we had gone to bed shortly after the information from Varys arrived and he seemed alright, a little upset, but not terrible. I awoke a short time later only to realize he was gone, I went in search of him and found him readying his horse to leave. He told me he was a terrible person, that he only loved Cersei, he came into the world holding her and would leave it the same."

Gendry looked ready to storm after him when Brienne was finished, so Sansa quickly got his attention, "what happened with Arya? She seemed fine when I spoke to her last." If Arya had left again Sansa didn't know what she would do, Jon was gone, he'd sent Ghost to the Wall, and Bran was, well Bran these days. She'd truly be alone again if Arya had gone.

"I found her after the Dragon Queen legitimized me, I thought she felt the same way I feel, so I asked her to marry me, to be the Lady of Storm's End. I don't know the first thing about running a castle, I don't care about castles and lordships, but I thought with her by my side it wouldn't matter. She kissed me, but said that wasn't her, that she couldn't be a lady and then she was gone. I went searching for her, and finally asked the stable master, he said she had taken a horse and taken off South." Gendry looked truly heartbroken and Sansa was left wondering how much she still didn't know about her sister, she'd mentioned the blacksmith, but not much more than that. 

"I'm alone again," Sansa breathed out trying to hold back the tears she could feel about to fall, "the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives."

"My Lady," Gendry pulled Sansa's still full cup from her hands before she could spill it and Brienne pulled her into her arms. Sansa could still remember the last time someone had touched her so sweetly, that day in the courtyard with everyone watching as Jon hugged her in greeting and the Dragon Queen watched on.

"What a group we make," Sansa laughed weakly startling Gendry, " here we are mourning absolute idiots who all left on their own. They really are the most ridiculous people in the realm." Brienne coughed before she started laughing before Gendry started as well, soon the three of them were a hysterical mess of limbs on the furs in front of the fire.

"What does that make us," Gendry hiccuped, "If they're idiots, what are we for loving them?"

"Fools in love," Sansa said, "we are all fools in love." Sansa grabbed her wine glass and drank it down, before reaching for the jug and refilling all three cups. They sat staring into the fire for a time before Brienne stood to help Sansa back into her chair.

"Yes, we're all fools in love, but I think Lady Arya, and Lord Snow will return. Winterfell is their home and you two are here," Brienne spoke confidently, but Sansa could see the pain in her eyes.

"I think Ser Jaime will return as well, I've seen the way he looks at you," Gendry declared, "he looks at you the way I look at Arya, he'll realize what he's missing soon enough." Sansa nodded as the room quieted once again.

The conversation dwindled for a time until Gendry started talking about how he met Arya, the rest of the night passed in a similar manner, sharing stories, tears, and laughter over plenty of wine. When the sun rose over a quiet Winterfell all three were asleep in their chairs with smiles once again on their faces.


End file.
